Pantun
by pockykiss
Summary: "Aku memiliki sebait pantun, yang hanya bisa ditujukan kepadamu" - Gopal


_"Aku memiliki sebait pantun, yang hanya bisa ditujukan kepadamu" - Gopal_

 _._

 _._

Warning: Gopal x Yaya! Rating K+, OOC maybe, gaje, gadapet feelnya:')

Boboiboy chara © Animonsta

Happy reading!

...

Gopal.

Pernah mendengar nama ini?

Hmm, apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian jika mendengar nama ini?

Lucu, kocak, lawak, humor, jenaka, dan sejenisnya sudah seperti menjadi nama tengah untuk seorang Gopal. Wajar, setiap kali ada kesempatan ia kerap kali melucu di hadapan teman temannya dan menghibur setiap saat. Saat melucu, Gopal tak gengsi untuk sampai bernyanyi, berakting, jungkir balik, atau malah membuat hal yang tak terduga seperti pantun.

Pantun?

Gopal bersujud dramatis sambil mengangkat tangannya "Mawar itu merah  
Melati itu biru  
Harimau bayang Fang gerah  
Karena ketebelan pake baju." Tak pelak, semua temannya tergelak.

Fang mendesis "Pantun macam apa itu?" Namun Fang juga terkikik kecil.

Ya, begitulah Gopal. Dia selalu seperti itu karena tidak pernah tahan jika ada orang yang tan ekspresi atau cemberut. Ia selalu berusaha membuat suasana jauh lebih cerah. Ia benci suasana murung.

Makanya, ia sedikit heran, khawatir, dan risih ketika hari ini salah satu teman terbaiknya, Yaya, wajahnya murung.

Sejak pagi, Yaya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ketua kelas yang terkenal disiplin dan galak itu hari ini bahkan tidak peduli akan kedisiplinan kelas. Ia hanya termenung di meja, mencoret buku catatannya secara tidak jelas.

Namun, tak mungkin Gopal mencandainya di saat seperti ini. Gopal tahu betul, anak itu pasti memiliki masalah yang sangat pelik. Karena ia tahu anak itu adalah orang yang sangat tegar dan ceria. Namun hari ini bahkan ia tidak menyunggingkan senyum, sedikitpun.

Maka dari itu, sepulang sekolah Gopal mengajak Yaya ke suatu tempat.

"Yaya"

"Hm?" Wajahnya terlihat layu.

Gopal menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Mmm… cikgu ada bagi tugas untukku, dan katanya aku harus bertanya denganmu, bolehkah?" Itu hanya siasat. Alasannya tidak cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan Yaya, ia tahu. Tapi semoga saja…

"Jom lah…"

"Jom ikot aku"

...

Gopal membawanya ke taman kota. Gopal menggenggam buku 'tugasnya', sedangkan Yaya disampingny menyandang tas sekolah pinknya. Setelah sampai, mereka mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Jadi, mana tugasmu? Mungkin bisa kubantu"

Gopal menggelengkan kepala, anak ini terlihat murung seharian namun mau membantunya, benar benar anak baik "Mmm… tapi aku mau bertanya satu hal, boleh?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau murung seharian?"

Yaya terlihat tersentak. Akhirnya ada juga yang sadar akan perubahan dirinya hari ini. Memang Yaya jarang sekali manjadi emosional sampai murung seharian segala. Yaya lalu mengingat hatinya yang berkecamuk… campur aduk… hingga ia tak mampu berkata kata bahkan sekarang sedang menahan tangis. Namun percuma saja…

"Aku… aku… HUAAAAAAA… hiks hiks uhuk hwaaaaaaa uhuk hwaaa…" Yaya membenamkan kepalanya secara spontan di badan Gopal. Gopal mengrenyitkan dahi, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana merespon teman sekelasnya ini.

Dan akhirnya Gopal memutuskan untuk membelai kepala Yaya pelan "Kau kenapa Yaya? Kalau ada apa apa kan kau bisa cerita padaku, Ying, Boboiboy, atau kalau kau mau Fang." Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mempererat pelukannya pada Gopal secara tak sadar. Gopal semakin merasa sesak di dadanya, dan juga perasaan perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Ia membiarkan saja keadaan seperti itu, juga membiarkan tatapan orang sekitar pada mereka.

Sekitar 5 menit gadis itu akhirnya berhenti. "Yaya…" Gopal mengangkat badan Yaya dan melihat Yaya sedang… tertidur.

Gopal tak tega membangunkannya. Ia malah menaruh kepala Yaya di pahanya. Ia sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis, jadi ia biarkan saja.

"Yaya… kau tahu kan aku benci melihat orang murung? Apalagi menangis seperti tadi… aku benar benar membencimu" Gopal menghela nafas. "Setiap ada orang yang murung, pasti akan selalu kuhibur."

Gopal terus bermonolog di hadapan Yaya yang tertidur "Maka dari itu, mari kuhibur kau dengan sebait pantun. Aku memiliki sebait pantun, yang hanya bisa ditujukan padamu."

"Putri raja cantik parasnya  
Sedang melihat awan kelabu  
Apakah kau tahu wahai Yaya  
Bahwa aku sedang menyukaimu?"

END

A/N: Ohoohohho haloo! Aku bawa ff Gopal x Yaya lagi! Waah, rasanya aku ini kayak shipnya Gopal x Yaya ya? Hmm… mungkin. Tapi couple utamaku BBB x Yaya loh ya ahahaha:') tapi gak memungkiri juga couple ini cukup bagus, hmm.

Aku dapet ide fanfict ini waktu pipis(?) AHAHAHA. Tapi beneran loh. Habis pipis + cuci muka aku langsung ngacir ke kamar dan nulis fanfict ini secepat kilat, ohohoho. Jadi maklumi kalau gaje

So thanks for ur reading and review please! ^^


End file.
